Forgotten Past
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Big things happen. All the time. A new kind of prophet appears, Jo returns from death, Sam starts a new vice , Castiel doubts and Dean is given the best present ever. Starts after 5.10 AAH, slightly AU from there. Dean/Jo. OC
1. The Present

Hi guys! This is my first attempt of an decent story, so be kind. I had de OC character in my head for awhile, until last week, during a boring-to-death class of math, I started writing down this. I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, Reviews make me happy! Oh, and I obviously don't own Supernatural, only my OC.

* * *

** Chapter 1: The present**

Jo entered Bobby's house, pushing aside some books that were on the floor. She stopped at the kitchen's door, frowning. Sitting at the table was a girl, a little bit younger than her, with blond hair, almost white, and freckles on her nose and cheeks. She cleared her throat and the girl looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

'Hi, I…I need to see Dean, do you know where is he?' Jo didn't bother to add Winchester, because anyone that entered Bobby's house knew who Dean was, no need of last name.

'Dean, there's a demon in the kitchen, or Jo resurrected!' the girl shouted, then continued reading the newspaper. Jo stared at her. She had never seen someone that so cool with a possible demon in the kitchen.

'You aren't going to freak out or something? I might be a demon, you know. I could posses you or split you in half. Somebody would put up a fight.' She was thrilled. The girl looked up again and smirked. There was something weird in her face, something that didn't belong there.

'Oh, if you're a demon and you so try and touch me, I'll split you in half. I tend to cause that effect on evil creatures.' At that moment, Dean came running into the kitchen, bumping into Jo.

'What the hell Iz? You can't shout like that when so…' He stopped talking when he saw Jo. He stood there, frozen, a few seconds, and then reached for something in his pocket and threw it at her. Jo blinked when the holy water splashed her face, dripping wet to her shirt.

'Nice, very nice, Dean. I come back from the death and you go and throw holy water at me?' Dean didn't answer, he stared at her, unable to move, his mouth gaping. _If he wasn't so damn adorable, I will laugh at him,_ Jo thought.

'Err, Dean, if you're gonna stab her, you can do it know.' The girl said, still sitting. Dean continued to stare at her, so the girl scoffed, got up, and touched Jo's arm. When nothing happened, she looked at Dean.

'Jo?' It was practically a whisper, but Jo could hear it. She nodded. Next thing she knew, she was in Dean's arms, and trapped in a hug so tight she thought it might break her.

'Oh God, Jo. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I missed you, I missed you so much.' He said, still holding her. She melted into his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that a few minutes, savouring each other presence, then, she slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes, which were watering. Wow, Dean Winchester was _crying._

'I'm back, for good. Castiel brought me back. I'm not gonna go anywhere, never. And Dean, you' She didn't finish the sentence. Dean pressed his lips to hers, and she saw sparkles. She put her arms round Dean's neck, and deepened the kiss. He circled her waist and pushed her closer. Someone cleared his throat.

'Hey guys, if you're gonna make out, you can do it in the backyard, not in my kitchen. Dean, you remember what we talked about…' Bobby said. They pulled apart, but Dean circled her waist with his arm. Realising who it was, Bobby paled and reached for his silver knife, but Dean stopped him.

'Iz touched her and nothing happened. She's human. She's here. Do you think I'm that dumb to kiss her if I'm not sure she isn't a demon or something evil?

'Wouldn't be the dumbest thing you've done' he said nonchalantly. 'Not that I'm not happy to see you, Jo, but last time I checked you were dead, and in tiny pieces.' Jo stiffened, and Dean held her closer 'How did you end up here?'

'Castiel brought me back, but I wasn't in Hell, I was… I was in Heaven' Dean gasped.

'So now you're an angel?'

'No, no, no. I'm a normal person, like you were when you came back from Hell. At Heaven I was just a normal person' Dean nodded slightly, but frowned.

'Okay, but why did they brought you back? Please tell me you're not a vessel of any weird angel, please' Dean pleaded. Jo looked at him, and in his eyes she saw all the pain that he'd been through. It broke her heart just to think how much weight he was carrying. She caressed his eyes, and he leaned into her palm.

'I'm not a vessel, Dean'

'She is a present from The Lord' Castiel said, appearing suddenly in the room.

'Holy shit Cas, you scared the crap outta me!' Dean cried.

'That does not seem an appropriate choice of words Dean, however, I forgot you hate being surprised like that, so I offer my apologies' Dean's frown deepened, and Jo grinned. It was good to be back.

'What do you mean by 'a present from The Lord? To who?' Iz stood up, brushing her dress. Jo did a double take. _What kind of hunter wears a dress?_

'Hello Isabella. By a gift I mean recompense, to Dean'

'To me? What for? I'm not saying yes' Dean crossed his arms, and Jo shivered with the sudden lack of warm contact.

'It's nothing like that, Dean, it's not and exchange, it's a present, so take it. But you must know there's one condition, that due to your past, you might not like' Castiel looked at Dean.

'I knew. It was just too good to be true.' Dean sighed. Castiel chuckled. Everyone looked at him. He was chuckling, like _really_ chuckling.

'Dude, are you chuckling?' Dean gave him a disbelieving look. Well, everyone did.

'You're stuck with each other. Forever. No other women, no other men. Any cheating on any of both parts will send Jo straight again to Heaven, so this is like a marriage, together, until the world ends, or you die.' he said, calming down but still smiling.

'Okay' now it was Dean's turn to be stared at. Unless Jo, who looked at him, eyes watering, and hugged him. She lifted her head and looking into his gorgeous green eyes, she whispered:

'You sure?'

'Yeah' and with that he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, messing with his hair, and he curled his hand against her lower back, deepening the kiss.

'The backyard, now, you couple of teenagers' Bobby said, hushing them out of the kitchen. 'Now I have to go to puke my guts out and drink for this happy event' he said sarcastically. Iz rolled her eyes at the retreating man. She then continued reading, not seeming very affected for what just happened, but stopped when she realised Castiel was still in the room.

'Do you want something, Castiel?' she looked at his worried expression, something not very usual in the angel.

'I didn't tell them everything' he said.

'What didn't you tell them?' Castiel looked away from her gaze, and she stood up again and walked until she was in front of him. 'What is it, Cas? Please tell me. You know you can trust me' he sighed.

'To bring Jo back, we had to take someone to be in her place'

'You killed someone? Why didn't you tell them?' she asked. When he didn't answer, she started to feel a creepy feeling going up her spine. 'Who did you take, Cas? It is someone we know?' Who is it?' When he still didn't answer, the creepy feeling increased.

'You don't want to know' and with that he disappeared, leaving a concerned Iz standing alone in the kitchen.

Love it? Hate it? I don't mind, just let my know! 


	2. Dean's POV

So, here's the next chapter!

First of all, I want to thank dean-jo for the support. Hope you like this chapter!

It is more Dean/Jo centered (in fact it's the only thing in this chapter). From now on, all the chapters will have a different point of view, alternating. The first one is Dean.

Me, the no-owner of Supernatural, says: Feed the hungry monster of reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Overwhelming Feeling**

**DEAN'S POV**

I'm happy, truly happy, like high on something. I don't remember the last time I felt like this. No, I can remember it. It was when we found Jo and rescued her from that psycho killer ghost. It was only a second, and I didn't know what it was, but the overwhelming feeling I had when I saw her alive was the same one I have right now, with her lying in my arms. The sun is shining through the window, and I can feel her breath in my neck.I can smell the food in the kitchen, and damn, that Iz knows how to cook, but I don't have the heart to wake Jo up. I touch her hair, messing with one lock of golden. God, how much I missed her.

When she died, it was like a bomb. I finally understood it all, but it was too late. For some time, I had the stupid grief thing going on. Every song reminded me of her, and any time I saw a blonde in the street I wished it was her. Then, one day, I woke up and didn't feel the pain. I felt emptiness. There was nothing inside my chest. So for the past four months, I've been living as always, trying to save the world and searching ways to kill Lucifer, save Sam and find the strength to keep saying no to Michael. But it's getting harder and harder. I was beginning to think that after all, it wouldn't be so bad if I said yes. I didn't think I had things to live for. Now I feel terrible for just thinking it. Of course I have things to live for, and the most important one is Jo. A couple years ago, I would've laughed at the idea, or ran away, but know now no. I caress her cheek and whisper:

'I love you Jo'

'I love you too, Dean' she says, snuggling closer to me. Then she opens her eyes, looking right at mine, and the overwhelming feeling makes my heart skip a beat.

'Oh, screw the Apocalypse; I'll lay here with you forever.' She giggles, and kisses my chest.

'We'll lay here a lot, don't worry. But promise me one thing. If one of us dies' I open my mouth to speak, but she stops me by kissing me. 'the other one will carry on, and won't make any freaky deals, okay?' she looks at me with those eyes, and I sigh.

'Okay, but lets don't talk about this again, unless it happens, okay?' I kiss her, an add 'And it's not gonna happen any time soon'

'Okay. Hey, I think we should go down; maybe Bobby needs us' she says, standing up. I jump out of bed and grab her by the waist.

'You're not going anywhere, woman' I say, kissing her again. Quickly, the kiss turns into a hot and hungry one, and we stumble towards the bed.

'Well, neither are you' she whispers in my ear, and nibbles my earlobe. Damn, she's right.

* * *

Did you like it? Please let me know if you'd like more of this in the future.

The next chapter will be Iz centered, for all of those who want to know more about my OC. I don't when I'lll update again, because I'm busy with exams (lousy excuse) and... I have to see more episodes, just to make sure I don't say anything stupid and totally out of character.

Review!


	3. Iz's POV

Finally! third chapter! It's probably a bit long, but it explains all you need to know about my OC. If you still have any doubts about Iz after this chapter, let me know!

I don't own Supernatural *sniff*, only my OC and the wish that someday shirts won't be required in Supernatural.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**IZ'S POV**

_*Flashback*_

_I stood there, the wind blowing and messing with my hair, and I didn't shed any tears. Not one. I looked at the holes in the ground, and all I could think about was that I'd never see them again, I'd never laugh with them. I'd never tell her all my secrets anymore, I'd never go skiing with him either. They were gone. And it was my fault._

_When the priest stopped talking, I felt a hand in my shoulder, and turned around. My aunt looked at me with pity eyes and a weak smile._

_'Honey, we must go to pick up your things' she said. I nodded, and with one last look, I headed to the exit of the cemetery_

_The ride home was silent, and when I found myself in my bedroom, gathering my things in two big suitcases and one box, I wanted to cry, to crawl on the floor and die, but I remembered I had a mission, and I pulled myself together, and finished packing. I picked the photo of my graduation, the last one I had of us three together, and put it in my wallet. I walked to the room of my parents and picked up all the money I could, along with all the valuable things, and headed down the stairs._

_That night, when I made sure my aunt was asleep, I gathered my things, brought them to the car and drove away. Never looking back._

_*End Flashback*_

God, god, god. What a mess. Who did the angels brought to Heaven instead of Jo? Well, I guess it's not a bad thing. I mean, it's Heaven, not Hell. But still. They took someone to take her place. I think I'm going to call Chuck, to see if he knows anything about it, and maybe go and see him. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I'm beginning to feel trapped in here anyways. I can't touch Sam, and he's too high on demon blood to even talk, Dean has been acting weird lately, and now that Jo came back, they're gonna be like a newly married couple, so no conversation on that part either. Castiel probably won't talk to me, and Bobby, well, I think he's still a little freaked out by everything, so, yep, I'm lacking of normal human contact. As soon as I finish making breakfast I'm going to call him.

'Good morning Iz' I jump and turn around, smiling to Bobby.

'Good morning to you too, Bobby. I've made pancakes and coffee' he immediately heads towards the table, ands starts eating.

'You're the best cooker ever' he says with the mouth full of pancakes. I smile. When I cooked for them the first time, Bobby, Sam and Dean almost died of eating so much. They are like a never ending hole. And I swear Dean can smell food from a 50 km distance. So when five minutes later I hear Dean and Jo coming down the stairs, I'm not surprised.

'Rise and shine, sleeping beauties' Bobby says.

'Good morning Bobby. My God, it smells good in here' Jo says, sending me a smile and sitting next to Dean.

'Iz, you're the best cooker ever' Dean says, as he attacks also the pancakes.

'So I've been told' I answer with a smug smile. Jo smacks Dean in the back of the head, and he nearly chokes.

'Sorry babe, but you're good at other things' he whispers, sending a playful smirk at Jo, who blushes and leans in to kiss him.

'Disturbing' I pick a plate, put some pancakes and give it to Bobby 'Can you please take this to Sam?' Bobby nods and heads off to the bunker.

'Why don't you bring it yourself? Jo asks.

'I can't touch him, and I don't want to risk it' I answer, looking down at my plate. Jo seems confused a second.

'Why? Ah…oh, he has, he has demon blood, no?'

'Yeah, and it sucks' Dean scoffs, still eating. We continue eating in silence for a while, until Jo stops looking at Dean (yeah, right about the newly married couple theory) and looks at me.

'So Iz, how did you end up in Bobby's house?'

'It's a long story…'

'It's fine, I don't have anywhere to go, I'm good here' she says, looking at Dean, who smiles at her, and, it's that love on Dean's eyes? My God, incredible.

'Okay, but don't talk until I finish' I take a deep breath and start. 'I lived in L.A. with my parents, and I was the typical high school girl. Cheerleader's team, parties, boys and such. Until one day, when some friends and I were playing ouija at my house, we actually summoned a ghost. At first we didn't see it, but it was there. Later I learned it was the ghost of Keyla Longan, a girl that died in my house back in the eighties. She killed her parents and then herself' Jo covers her mouth with a hand, but remains silent. 'The next night I woke up to the screams of my parents in their bedroom. When I arrived, I saw my mother lying on the floor, all covered in blood, and my father was being stabbed by that thing. At first I thought it was a thief, and threw the first thing I saw at it. But it didn't work, the lamp I threw at the thief passed right through its body, and I froze. I couldn't move. The thing finished killing my father, after 60 stabs, and turned to face me. I thought that that was it, that I was gonna die, but when the girl –I could see it was a girl- launched herself at me, it exploded the second she touched my skin.

I woke up in a hospital, hooked up to a zillion machines. The doctors said I was lucky I survived, because when I passed out and fell to the floor, I smacked my head with the table and nearly broke it in half. When I asked about my parents, they said my mother killed my father and then tried to kill me, and when she thought it was done, she killed herself. I didn't contradict them. I stayed there two months. When I was at the hospital, I had time to think. I realised it was my fault the ghost appeared and killed my parents, and I did research. I made a nurse pick up books from the library, and I spent all my time reading about ghosts, werewolves, vampires, djinns… I became a walking encyclopaedia of supernatural. I knew I had to find the ghost and kill it, and I knew how.

The day of my parent's funerals, I went to pick up my things and all the money I could get, and that night I drove off to the cemetery and dig up Keyla. I opened the coffin, and, stupid me, dropped the lighter before I had the chance to burn the bones. When I bent down to pick them from the coffin, I inadvertently touched her skull –yeah, I know, disgusting- and it exploded, like it happened in my house. I left as quickly as possible. I knew my life with my parents as a schoolgirl was over, but thank God, I had a year on advance and was able to finish my studies before all the hells broke loose.

The next four months I went around the country, searching for strange deaths and accidents, you know, like every other hunter. I didn't know there were other hunters, I thought I was alone, and that's a pretty stressing thing. I think in that four months I killed six ghosts, all of them with my hands. I never used a weapon. I simply used myself as bait and launched at them, hands first. And I never burned bones. I touched them and they exploded. At first I thought all I touched will explode, but after I discovered it happened only with evil things.

After four months, I was nearly crazy. I liked what I did, saving people, but I felt alone as hell and scared. And eluding the cops searching me for my disappearance, it was also becoming more difficult. Until one day, when I finished 'burning' some bones and turned around to live, I nearly bumped into Castiel. Okay, I admit it, when I touched him and nothing happened, I freaked out. I thought I lost my powers. I started to run, but he stopped me. He told that I was a special prophet, and that there were others like me, people that hunted evil things. I liked the part of the hunters, but I didn't understand the prophet thing. I was a prophet? Then, out of the blue, he zapped me to Chuck's house. Chuck nearly passed out when I appeared in his living room, and took me all night to convince him I was not an angel. When he calmed down, he gave me all his books, and I read them all. I stayed with Chuck for two weeks, and then came to the Roadhouse, to find it deserted. With the instructions of Chuck, I drove to Bobby's, one day after you died. And I'm here since' I take another long breath and relax. Jo looks at me, gawking.

'Wow, I never saw a hunter that talks that openly to strangers'

'I'm not a normal hunter, and I didn't grow up with all that 'be brave and don't express your feelings' thing. Feelings and emotions are there for a thing, and ignoring them it's like running away from the problem, it never solves anything.' Jo stays silent a few minutes, and Dean grins, looking at her. I start cleaning the remains of the breakfast, humming a song. Suddenly Jo speaks up.

'So what are you?'

'I'm a weapon of mass destruction in training. Another piece in the giant chess game, or that's what Castiel says' I sigh. Jo looks at me and smiles, then stands up, motioning to Dean to follow her.

'Don't worry Iz, everybody here is a little fed up of everything, but it'll pass away, and we'll survive this' Dean smiles sympathetically, and leaves with Jo. I finish cleaning the plates, and go to the front porch. I try calling Chuck, but it goes straight to voicemail. When I motion to the car, Castiel appears, blocking the door of the car.

'What do you want, Cas? I'm going to see Chuck, and ask him about what you don't want to tell me.'

'You can't do that' he states.

'Why?'

'He's busy writing a new chapter, a very important one.'

'Ah, okay, I guess I'll go back inside and…'

'Iz, listen to me. You need to start hunting again. There are demons out there, and you must kill them.'

'No! I can't! I'll kill all the ghosts you want, but not demons, please.' I stand in front if him, arms crossed over my chest.

'I understand managing your powers is difficult…'

'No! You don't understand! You're an angel, you don't care about humans! It's not the same for you! I kill people! Innocent people! I am a murderer! I don't just sent the demons to Hell, I blow the people they posses! The last months, I killed dozens of people! I can't, I can't anymore' I clench my fists, and fight the urge to punch something in frustration. I feel like a hypocrite, telling everybody to express their feelings and holding back mine. But one thing is telling someone how did you become a hunter- sort of- and other one revealing the consuming feelings of guilt you have for killing people. I look at Castiel, who has the head tilted to one side, and his brow furrowed.

'Isabelle, you think I don't care?' he nearly shouts, startling me. Normally when he's pissed he hisses something, not shouts. 'Of course I care, And I shouldn't! I am an Angel of The Lord, and yet I disobeyed Him countless times for you, humans! You know what I've been through, and you still have the nerve to say that I don't care? I care, more than you know' he finish, almost whispering.

'Oh, and if you care so much, why didn't you tell Jo and Dean who you brought back instead of Jo?' I feel terrible for bringing it up, and regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. Castiel's frown deepens, and he straights himself, so that I have to look up at him, from my 5'2 feet.

'Because they're my orders, and you don't get to question them. I care about you, but won't follow orders from you. Start hunting again. Your guilt doesn't equal the end of the world.' He takes a step back, and disappears.

'Don't you dare going away Castiel! Castiel!' I kick the door of the car 'Coward' I slid down the door of the car, and circle my knees with my arms. I stay there a while, feeling sorry for myself, until the sun starts heating the car, and I slap myself mentally. _You're a prophet, for God's sake! , You hate to admit it, but Castiel's right. You'll deal with your guilt when the world is safe, not now. Put yourself together and don't start to cry! Go make lunch, then start researching for a good demon hunt, and tomorrow morning go and do what you're good at!_ My mother used to say that you know if someone is a friend, when you'll trust them with your life, so I guess Castiel is my friend, unless when his an ass, like now. And I'm gonna prove him that I can do this. I stand up and head to the house.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky ending, but I had to include it somehow. Like it? I have a bit of a problem here. I don't know who I must pair up my OC with. Castiel or Sam? Or someone else? Please review and suggest!


	4. Sam's POV

Hi, everybody!

first I want to thank you for the reviews about the pairing of my OC, and I've been a little disapointed that nobody chose Castiel (why? he's a freaking angel!all that 'angels can't feel' it's just a bunch of crap).

I think I finally got a plot in mind, and the pairing will be VERY important for the comprehension of the story (so it doesn't turn in a thing full of incomprehensible random) so if it doesn't suit your wishes, stop reading!

Anyways, thanks again for the reviews, please keep them coming!

Ah, and I don't own Supernatural (wish I did)

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

My head hurts. Oh God, I think it might explode. I'm not drinking any more demon blood. The last freaking time. Even if it means the end of the world. I roll in the mattress, trying to find a cool spot. My bones are aching, and my mouth tastes like shit. I don't know how much time I've been in here, but it feels like ages. Actually, I don't remember the last time I talked to someone. Bobby didn't even look at me when he brought me breakfast this morning. I miss Dean, and Iz, and the sun. I miss his stupid grins, and her calm and confidence, and how the light tickled my face. Oh, that's just down right cheesy. If Dean heard me, he would be laughing at me.

'Sammy?' I turn my head around, instantly regretting it, as a piercing pain blurs my vision. When I'm able to open my eyes, I blink. Someone opened the door and the light is burning my eyes. I put a hand covering them, and stand up.

'Dean, are you here?'

'Oh Sammy, you look like shit, man' my eyes began to focus, and I distinguish a silhouette at the door.

'It's because I feel like one' I finally see properly, and the first thing I see is his smirk. This is odd. The last time I saw him he looked defeated, and now I can't tell he's happy. Happy happy.

'Why are you so happy?' I ask.

'I want you to see someone' he replies, stepping back.

'Hi Sam' Wow, the demon blood really affected me. Jo can't be in this room. It must be a hallucination. Jo's dead. I look at Dean, uneasy, but he smiles brighter (if that's even possible) as he circles her waist with his arm. Ahhh, how cute. I step closer; Jo hugs me, and then slaps me.

'What the hell Jo?' I cry, my head pounding.

'That for drinking demon blood, you moron. What were you thinking?' I look at my feet, and she sighs. 'It's okay. The demon blood must have disappeared by now. Just promise me you won't do it again. If you want to save the world, you don't need the demon blood. You can't help if you're screaming your life out' I nod, because she's right. Jo smiles and takes my hand, guiding me to the door. Dean's smile falters, and he looks at Jo questioningly.

'You sure?' he asks.

'Yeah' she replies, and both smirk, like they're having a private joke. As we pass through the door, I also smile and turning to face Jo, I say.

'Nice to see you, by the way'

Dean starts laughing, and soon we're all laughing. If I wasn't trying to remain standing, I would surely point the pathetic of the situation. Sincerely, I don't know why I'm laughing, but it feels good, so I keep on laughing.

That's how Iz and Bobby found us ten minutes later. Jo is hiccupping, and Dean is grabbing his side in pain, but they can't stop. I try to take long breaths, and finally manage to calm down, only to snort when I see the incredulous look on Iz face.

'Why are they laughing?' whispers Bobby to Iz. She shrugs and eyes me carefully.

'Why are you out? You're detoxified already?' I look at her and start approaching her, but she backs away like I'm carrying fire.

'No!' she says 'Not for now. We have to make sure it's all gone, okay?' she smiles, but for the tiniest second I see a glimpse of something in her eyes. Fear? No, it's not possible. As far as I know her, she has never feared anything. But as soon as it comes, it disappears, and her smile lightens her face. I must have imagined it. 'How 'bout we head back to the kitchen and have lunch?' Jo and Dean make a beeline to the kitchen, and I follow them. Bobby mouths something about and errand and gets in his car. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be near me if I was Bobby.

After lunch, I go to the front porch, where Iz is sitting, reading one of Bobby's books. Jo and Dean are washing the Impala, at least until Dean throws a sponge at Jo. She launches herself at him, and he traps her with his arms in a bear hug. He's laughing his ass off, while Jo struggles to get away from his grip, but stops when he kisses her.

'Are they always like that?' I ask Iz, sitting next to her. She doesn't back away this time.

'Since Castiel brought her back yesterday, yes' She goes back to reading, and we sat in a comfortable silence. After a while I realise what book she's reading.

'Why are you reading a book that describes ways to kill demons? You don't need it' she shrugs.

'I was just curious. I'm going on a demon hunt tomorrow, and I want to be prepared for everything' I frown, but she doesn't seem to notice.

'You're going alone?' she nods, still reading ' You're not going alone' I state simply. She lifts her head and smiles.

'Sam, this is something I need to do on my own, you know, just for practice. It won't be dangerous, and besides, it's just a week, and I'll come back. You can do anything without me' she jokes, but I still frown 'I'll call everyday, mom, I promise' she stops for a second 'And if I need anything, I'll call Cas' I look at her unconvincingly, and she rolls her eyes 'I'll stay out of trouble, as long as I can' she finishes. Then she becames serious 'Dean needs you, Sam. Right now it doesn't seem like it, but he will need you, soon. Be there for him' I nod slowly 'I'm going to town to buy a few things, you want to come along?' I nod again.

That night, as I fall asleep, I can't help but wonder again why she was reading a book about exorcism.

* * *

I suck at endings, I know.

Please review, and thought it isn't necessary anymore, would you please keep sending your opinion about with who I should pair up my OC?


	5. Jo's POV

New chapter! I'm sorrry, it's been ages since I last uploaded a new one. Thanks for the reviews, but a little bit more of them wouldn't hurt.

Attention Dean/Jo lovers! this chapter is for you! had to put a little oc in there, for good mesure, but I hope you like it. Next chapter will be updated soon (hopefully) and the action will finally start! (i was getting a little bored of bobby's house)

feed the hungry monster of reviews!

I don't own anything, but if you're as hot as dean you can sue me.

* * *

**JO'S POV**

I wake up in Dean's arms, which is sound asleep, snoring slightly. I think that's what woke me up, and I nudge him softly before snuggling closer to him, ready to fall asleep again, when I hear a noise downstairs. I stand up, and putting a worn out shirt from Dean and my panties, I head down the stairs, clutching a silver knife. When I arrive at the living room's door, I pause. I can feel there's someone in that room, and without thinking much, I kick the door with my feet and enter the room, spotting a shadow in the middle of the room and tackling it to the wall.

'Jo, wait!'

'Iz? What are you doing up?' I ask, putting down the knife and motioning to turn the light on, while Iz picks up a bag at her feet.

'I'm leaving on a hunt. I will come back in a week' she says, heading to the door. I then notice she's not in one of the dresses I've seen her with for all the time I've been here, but with fitting jeans and a sweater.

'At two o'clock in the morning?' I remember the clock at the bedside table.

'Jo, it's six in the morning' she says, pointing to the window, where a dim light is beginning to creep into the room. Oh, then the clock is broken. I frown for a moment, and then blush. Last night, when we stumbled towards the bed, I think I dropped it to the floor.

'Okay then, I guess I'll go back to bed' I say. Iz looks at me with a funny look, and I suddenly get the same feeling there's something out of place in her face. I step closer, taking a look at it.

'Jo, are you alright?' She eyes me carefully, and then I realise it. Her eyes. They're different. The right one is blue, but the left is brown.

'You're eyes. They're different' I grin 'It's pretty weird'

'Yeah, I know. Wondered when you would notice it' she smirks.

'Where they always like that?' she looks away ant her smiles falters.

'Yes. My mom used to say I was a perfect balance of my father and her' she looks like she's deep in thought, and I stand there awkwardly. Suddenly she snaps out of thought and smiles again.

'Go back to bed, before Dean wakes up and freaks out. I'll call tonight, okay? Say goodbye to the others for me' and she walks away. I head back to the bedroom, where I found Dean still peacefully sleeping. I climb to bed and circle his waist with my arm. He stirs, and after a second he frowns.

'Why are you wearing clothes?' he mumbles. I giggle and take them out. When I finish, I put my arms around him.

'I heard a noise downstairs, and went down. It was only Iz, she went to a hunt' I said, making circles in his bare chest with my fingers.

'Ah, yeah. She's a morning person. Insane, if you ask me. She's a good hunter, she'll kick some demon's asses' I feel a pang of jealousy when Dean doesn't say anything by the lines of 'women can't do this' or 'it's too dangerous', like he said to me, but I can't stay mad at him with those eyes.

'Dean…'

'Yeah?' he shifts, until his face is just in front of mine.

'This thing we have, what is it? I mean, Am I your girlfriend, your fiancée, or am I just a burden for you?

'A burden?'

'Yeah, you know, with the you not being able to be with any other women and such until I'm dead?' Dean places a strand of hair out of my face.

'Jo, who says I want to be with any other than you? I love you Jo, I don't ever want to be without you, and we'll be whatever you want us to be, as long as we're together' my breath caught up in my throat, and warm tears roll down my cheeks.

'That was the cheesiest thing you'd ever said' I say, and smile so hard my cheeks will rip apart. I lean in and kiss him everywhere.

An hour later, we lay in bed, legs tangled and my head on his chest. I hear the beat of his heart, and sigh contently.

'Jo' I lift up my head, staring at his eyes.

'What?'

'When this is over…

'What, us?' I hear my voice high-pitched.

'No, no. The Apocalypse. When the Apocalypse is over, I will ask you to marry me' he states, calmly. I open and close my mouth, completely at a loss of words. He smirks at me, and leans in to kiss me. When we break for air, I look at him in the eyes.

'And I will say yes'

* * *

Like it? hope you got all the dean/jo you wanted! (i'm sorry, but i'm not gonna write any smut any time soon, so it's up to you to fill the gaps)

please review!


	6. Iz's POV 2

Heeeloo! so here's the next chapter.

I know it's kinda short, but with all the exams, my muse doesn't work prperly. Hopefully next chapters will be longer. I had decided all the chapters from Iz's POV will start with a flashback, just to get to know her better.

More reviews please!

The songs in this chapter are 'Back On The Road Again' - REO Speedwagon, and a mix of 'Swimming In Miami' and 'The Airway' - Owl City

Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything, only my OC

* * *

**IZ****'S POV**

_*Flashback*_

'Chuck, I need answers!' I growled, pacing back and forth in Chuck's crappy living room.

'Wh…What answers?'

'THE answers! If I am a prophet, why don't I get dreams like you? I only get this freakish power that explodes evil! Why am I even a prophet? I don't even know hot to write a decent essay for school!' okay, I admit I was a little freaked out. After the revelation from Castiel, and reading all of Chuck's books, and learning about Dean, Sam and the Apocalypse, who wouldn't?

'You're a weapon of God' Castiel said, standing at the door. How much time had he been there? I didn't hear him coming. Well, nobody does.

'Uh, come again?' I stopped pacing and stared at him.

'It's true you are a prophet, but you are a very special one. There won't be any more like you. You're a warrior prophet. You can kill anything evil just by touching it'

'Oh, nice. That's, that's okay' I paused for a moment, and then his words hit me. 'No no no, wait a second. Killing demon's in weird ways isn't more Sam's territory? I don't want to drink demon blood' I crossed my arms across my chest, pouting. It was childish, but I didn't care.

'Your powers origin in Heaven, not Hell. You are the hand of God' Castiel said, and I heard Chuck mutter:

'Dude, that's creepy' Castiel turned to face him, and he flinched, but the angel didn't move.

'You soon will know where Isabelle's next location must be. Until then' he looked at me, and I swear I could feel his blue gaze staring right at my soul 'keep on hunting and improving the news skills you have been gifted with' and he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

_*End Flashback*_

_I'm back on the road again_

_This time I'll leave you now_

_And maybe I'll see you next time_

_That I'm around_

I sing along, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. I'm not a bad singer (or so I think), but I'm practically screaming the lyrics, so it mustn't be a beautiful hearing spectacle. I forgot how fun is this. Hunting is like a shot of adrenaline, but 24/7. It feels good. When the song ends, I grab my Ipod and hit shuffle. When Owl City begins to play, I smile. As much as I like classic rock (kinda have to, since Dean obliged me to hear ALL of his cassettes), but deep down I'll always be a cheerleader, and the music I heard back then brings me memories of when I was a safe, cute but weird-eyed adolescent, and my biggest worry was choosing a dress for the prom. Not that I don't like my life now, with all the independence and the saving people, but, you know, having your parents alive and all that… My stomach grumbles, and I take a look at the clock. 11h30 am. Damn, I've been driving non-stop for more than five hours, I need a break. I see there's a gas station two miles away and speed up.

When I arrive, I park and refuel my truck, well, one of Bobby's many ones. I had to ditch my Bug when I met the Winchesters. When I was a Los Angeles teenager it was cool, but not very useful when I started hunting. I brought it to Bobby's so he could do anything with it, and Dean freaked out. He said it was an abomination a hunter owned a Bug, so I had to stay with one old trunk. I go to the front sit to pick my wallet when I start to feel something's not right. I look around, and realise the station is deserted, not like minutes ago, when there was a family at the store and an employee behind the counter. There's no one.

'Crap' I curse, and hurry to the back of the truck, where I pick to knives and a gun.

'Oh, but honey, you don't need those' I hear a voice behind me. I twirl around and put my hands before me. In front of me is a possessed woman. She must be around her fifties, and is wearing a long, flowery dress. She seems a nice person, if you avoid looking at her black eyes, of course. I instinctively jump forward to touch her, but she steps aside and with one movement of her hand I flight across the station and bang my head to the wall. Before I fall unconscious I see more demons coming from behind the toilets, and the muffled sound of the last verses of the song, back in the car.

_Take me above your light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

_Cause I can close my eyes and disappear_

* * *

_I know I actually mixed to songs, but it seemed a good idea at the time. Let me know if you liked it! (if you don't liked you can shut your cakehole)_


	7. Castiel's POV

Hey guys, been a while since my last update, i know. I just wanted to finish some stuff so I could concentrate on fics...

So I'll be updating frequently from now on!

Well, Castiel lovers, here goes one for you! And all of the Dean/Jo fans that are shouting for more action, don't worry, beacuse next chapter will be Dean's POV.

I've discovered recently that I have a fixation with people standing at doors frames, so I'm sorry if it's a little repetitive, I'll try to conceal it.

More news! Though I've already decided who I'm gonna set my OC with, I think I'll finish first this fic, and start another focusing on my OC and his pairing. I don't know though. Maybe I'll even turn this into a series... I truly don't know. I have a few oneshots, but apart froma that... I don't know what I'll do next.

Okay now I'm just rambling, so, shall we start?

Ah, I don't own anything. No Dean, no Sam, no Castiel, no nothing! *sniffs and starts sobbing like a desperate fangirl*

* * *

**CASTIEL'S POV**

I transport myself to Bobby's kitchen. Next to me, Sam chokes his coffee, and Bobby leans in to pat his back. I tilt my head, unable to comprehend why humans seem so startled when I appear. _Weird humans_.

'What do you want, angel boy? Bobby asks as I motion to sit. I really don't need to sit, but apparently humans seem more comfortable talking at the same eye level.

'There had been omens in Holly, Colorado, a city near the border with Kansas' I say.

'Yeah yeah, we now have clear where that is, so skip to the details' Bobby retorts. I frown, trying to understand his facial expression. Some humans are really difficult to read.

'An ancient witch is going to be raise within a few days, and she will bring with her fire and devastation'

'Isn't Lucifer doing the same?' Sam says, his voice still rasp from the 'incident'.

'He is, in fact. And one of the many ways to do it is by raising ancient and powerful witches'

'Like Samhain? Are you going to call Uriel to smite the town?' Sam asks, and I can see the anger in his face. I look down, slowly shaking my head.

'Hey Cass, what's up man?' Dean asks, entering the room. He looks happy. I guess sending the young Harvelle back from Heaven was a right move. _But they don't know all_. I must tell them soon, or… I tilt my head, confused, when I register Dean's words.

'There're three rooms and two bathrooms, but I don't know how this relates to our problem here' Dean shakes his head, grinning, and sits in front of me.

'Where's your conjoined twin?' Bobby looks at Dean.

'Jo's getting a shower, so hurry up; I don't want to miss it' Sam rolls his eyes and turns to me.

'So, you said there was a problem'

'This witch in particular has the ability to very easily kill God's nearest creatures, and in the past she killed more than ten angels and one prophet before being cast to perdition. If she rises, she will bring an army of demons and evil creatures along with her.' A heavy silence falls in the room, and I can see the worried glances the brothers send each other.

'Lucky us we're gonna stop her, no? We call Iz and tomorrow morning we'll go sick this witch. Sure Iz can blow her in a second' says a voice from the door. Jo's leaning at the door frame, wearing one of Dean's shirts and sweatpants, with a towel wrapped around her hair. Dean smiles and pats his thigh, and Jo rolls his eyes, but seats in his lap.

'That's the problem. I can't find her. She's unreachable' I say, frowning.

'Well, have you tried to phone her? She might answer, you know' Dean is smirking again, and it's beginning to get to my nerves. _Calm down, anger is not going to help._

'I have tried, and she doesn't answer. Do you know where she is?' I ask. Sam frowns and puts on the look Dean calls puppy eyes. It certainly looks like a puppy.

'She said she was going on a hunt, but she didn't say where. Said she'll be back in a week. She took off this morning, so she mustn't be very far.'

'You hadn't seen her driving. It's like Dean doped up on caffeine' Bobby mutters, and Sam stifles a laugh. Jo suddenly stands up and walks out of the kitchen, coming back seconds later with an electronic device in her arms I believe it's called computer. She puts it on the table, and I stand up and go to the corner of the room.

'Just for precaution' I say. They all nod, while Jo starts the computer.

'Maybe we can see her internet history' she says, and although I don't understand what that means, I nod. Jo clicks a few times and then looks up 'She was looking for omens. Here' she clicks more times 'she looked up a map of Holly, Colorado' Sam curses.

'That is the place the witch is going to rise. We have to get Iz before they raise the witch and she kills Iz' I say, still in the corner.

'Who raise the witch?' Dean asks.

'Her fellow demons that still walk the earth' I replay. Dean grunts.

'Oh, well, great. Why did she suddenly start hunting again, anyway? She hasn't picked a gun in months, she must be rusty' I look at him before sighing and walking to them again, since Jo has put away the computer...

'She started hunting because I asked her to'

'What the hell Cass? She's barely eighteen and you sent her hunting _alone_ a bunch of demons?

'She is a warrior Dean! She has to act like one! Thousands of people will die if she doesn't! Including all of us!' I don't realise I've raised my voice until I notice the silence in the room. I straight myself before adding 'I must go now. You as well might want to get on the road and help her, before it's too late. I'll meet you at the church of Holly tomorrow morning' I concentrate a second and the next one I'm not at Bobby's kitchen anymore.

* * *

So... did you like it? I really hope so, because I was nearly thrown out of class while writing it. I guess my Literature teacher don't really likes fanfics. Well, anyway, I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! and some pie, too.


	8. Dean's POV 2

So, 2 chapter in one day! I can't believe it.

Before starting reading, can anyone tell me how o you get a beta? because it' seems that everyone has one, and, well, I would like one too. So, can anybody send me a private message? (I would really appreciate it, since I think the reviews are for talking about the story, not about my sudden need of a beta) Thank you in advance!

I don't know anything, just the feeling that I might blow my head if I have to write this warning one more time.

* * *

**DEAN'S POV**

'Jo, are you ready?' I shout, standing at the door. Half an hour after the conversation with Cass, we have already packed, and we're ready to go.

'Yeah, let's go' she passes in front of me, and I close my eyes, inhaling her scent. 'Dean?' I open my eyes, and find her leaning at the door of the Impala, one eyebrow raised at me. I jog to her side and kiss her before opening the door for her. 'What a gentleman'

'You don't know how gentle I can be' I whisper in her ear, brushing my arm down her side. She shivers and looks up at me, and I smirk, leaning in.

'Hey lovebirds, can we go? You heard Cass, we must find Iz, she might be in trouble' I stuck out my tongue at Sam and get in the car. As soon as we head down the highway, Sam displays a giant map. Where did he hide that?

'Her job was in Holly, near Lamar, Colorado. If we hurry up, we'll arrive at morning, just like Cass said' he takes a pen and starts drawing in the map

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for the shortest way' I nod. It's weird, but Sam seems truly worried. I mean, I'm a little worried, but Sam seems a little bit inclined to hysterics.

'Come on man. She's alright. She surely knows her way around demons' Sam nods, absentmindedly.

'She's not in Holly' I grip the steering wheel, trying to take control of the car again. Cass looks at me from the back seat with curious eyes, or at least what seems like curious eyes. I sigh, trying to compose myself.

'Can't you warn before you pop in? You're gonna give a heart attack someday'

'Sorry, I keep forgetting' he says, but I see the tiniest hint of a smile in his lips. Is he messing with me?

'How? How do you know she's not there? You already checked? Man, you could've warned' Sam says, his voice still a little high-pitched, and I don't know if he's talking about when he pops in or going to Holly without us.

'Holly is dust' I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, and hear Jo mutter:

'Oh my God…' I reach out and squeeze her hand, and she looks at me, eyes watering.

'She's not there. I will know if she died' Cass states. Okay… so leaving that weird coment aside…

'Where is she then? Maybe when she arrived and saw the… no-town, she headed back to Bobby's' Sam hopefully says, but Cass shakes his head.

'Been there. She isn't'

'Who destroyed the town, anyways? Was it the angels?' I ask remembering Uriel, and even if he's dead, I can't help but be pissed. What a son of a bitch.

'No. There where demonic symbols all over the remains of the town' Great, now we have some pissed-off demons that smites towns.

'Okay, but why?'

'In order to raise Liam, a cleaning of her raising surroundings must be done, and offer the consequent deaths as a sacrifice' Oh, no, it's not only pissed-off demons, but a crazed old witch also.

'Sacrifice? There'll be more?' Jo furrows her brow. _Damn, she's gorgeous. _Snap out of it, moron, we're talking about a freshly destroyed city, do not focus on your libido. Castiel looks at me with the curious stare another time, and I avert my eyes.

'In order to raise her, they must aniquilate a population and a true servant of God' Cstiel says.

'As in a prophet? Oh dude, we got to find Iz'

Suddenly Castiel tilts his head to one side. He does it so quickly that if I was a normal person, I'd he broke his neck. 'Something's happening. I can sense something. We must get to her now'

'Oh, that's good, you know? Because we're a good five hours from she was supposed to…' I feel like the air is being sucked out of me, and a second later we appear in a dusty and deserted road. Someone beside me gasps and takes a sharp intake of breath, and when I turn around I see Castiel bleeding from his nose, slumped in the back seat. 'Cas?'

'I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need a moment. You were a little too much' he says, and I scoff.

'Great. Now we're not gonna poop for a week. Where are we?' I ask, trying to spot something other than the desert in front of us.

'Where somewhere in the middle of Nebraska. There's a gas station two miles away. It's the last location of Iz I can track down' Castiel says, pointing to the road. 'You better hurry up'

'Okay, okay' I say, steeping harder on the pedal.

When we arrive and jump out of the car, I understand why Cass was in such a hurry. Iz's truck is parked, driver's door and trunk opened, and there are two knives and a gn tossed near a wall.

'Damn, we're too late'

* * *

If you don't send me reviews, I will hunt you down (okay, that was really lame) Still, review!


	9. Sam's POV 2

Here's the next chapter! sorry for the biblical wait. I'm trying to finish this story before I go to summer camp, but I don't know if I'll be able to. sorry :S

This chapter is dedicated to cornev, for her excellent reviews and PM! thank you!

Well, here we go. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

'Iz! Iz! Isabelle!' I shout my lungs out, but nobody answers. 'Crap. What do we do now?' I ask, turning to Castiel.

'I must leave, but you can do research about the witch. Maybe you'll find where she is.'

'What? Are you gonna leave us here? Iz has been kidnapped by demons serving a witch and you take off? Don't run away, you coward!' I take two steps towards him, but he raises a hand and sighs. From the corner of the eye I see the strange look Dean is giving me. What's his problem?

'I must consult someone, but I'll be back in time.' He looks away 'Ord is half an hour away. You'll find a priest called Honrik. Talk to him' and with that, he vanishes. We stay silent for a few seconds, thinking. I kick some dust, and suddenly Jo perks up.

'Hey guys, this doesn't make sense. Iz explodes demons, no? So, how did they manage to kidnap her? They'd explode the second they touched her' Jo scratches her head, visibly confused, and I shrug.

'Maybe they used innocent people. Or they used gloves' Dean suggest. We fall into a silence again, and we start inspecting the station. I see Dean emptying the food racks and roll my eyes. After inspecting the toilets, I go outside to wait in the Impala, when I spot something on the floor. I kneel down and touch it. It's blood. I take it to my nose and smell it. Oh my God, it's human blood.

'Hey, Dean, Jo, come over here!' I shout standing and looking around. I immediately spot a trail of blood and follow it. I turn around the corner of the shop, towards an old barn a few yards away.

'What is it, Sammy?' Dean comes beside me, and I point to the blood. He nods and takes out his gun. I hear Jo doing the same thing, and I continue walking. When we arrive to the barn I open the door and peek inside. At first it's dark, but when my eyes adjust, I feel the colour drained form my face. I open the door completely and hear Jo gasp.

The barn is covered with blood, and several corpses lay on the floor, piled like garbage. I motion to get near them, and one by one, check their pulse, although I know it's useless, judging by the amount of blood. Until the last one. It's a young boy, of around 13. He has his eyes closed and barely breaths, but he has a pulse.

'This one's alive!' I shout, scooping him up. We run towards the Impala and Dean opens the back door. I jump in, and Dean starts the car seconds after, speeding off to the road.

'How is he holding?' Jo asks, turning around in the front seat. I look down at my lap, where the child is laying. He has a gash in his head, coated with dried blood, and he has cuts and bruises all over his body, but the nastiest one is in his left leg, which is bleeding pretty badly and is also torn in a bizarre way.

'I think he's bleeding out. Give me your belt' I say, standing a hand. She quickly unbuckles her belt, and hands it over to me. With one swift move, I wrap it around his leg and tighten it. The blood seems to flow less, and I sigh in relief, but can't take the frown out of my face. Dean glances at me from the rear view mirror and speeds up.

'Doctor Sloan to OR 3, Doctor Sloan to OR 3' the speaker blasts, and Dean scoffs.

'We should get going. We already know the boy's gonna be alright. Well, physically. Mentally I don't think he'll ever be again, but there's nothing we can do about it. We must go before they start asking questions' Jo puts a comforting arm around his shoulder and he visibly relaxes.

'The boy might know something Dean. If you want, you can go back to the motel, I'll stay. Or better, go talk with the priest Cass said, the Honrik dude' Jo nods and takes Dean's hand.

'Come on, big boy. Stop bitching around and get yourself useful, or you aren't getting any tonight' at that moment I turn around and head to the nurses station, going away from the happy couple. I swear Dean is like a brand new person since she came back. He's like he was before Hell, before dad died. Hole again. It's nice, although highly disturbing sometimes. It's amazing how well they complement each other. It makes me wonder if there's someone left out there like that to me.

'Hey, is the little boy we brought here earlier awake?' I ask to an elderly nurse. She lifts her head from her paperwork and winks at me. Oh God, not again.

'Of course honey. Can I do anything more to you, anything, agent? She asks, well, practically purrs, as she leads me to the boy's room. Is she checking me out? Oh God, I can never tell Dean tell this to Dean, he'd never leave it down.

'Eeeh, no thank you, it's alright' I smile uncomfortably and enter the room. Now that I see the boy cleaned up and looking at the window, I can confirm what I though. He's only a kid. I feel bad for him. He looks so peaceful, and in a few moments I'm gonna break his life. 'Hi, how are you feeling?' I say as I sit down beside him. He looks at me and blinks a few times before answering.

'Fine' he pauses 'my parents, my sister, they're dead, aren't they? His eyes water and I nod. He looks away, clearly holding back tears.

'What's your name?' I take out my notepad.

'Jack Welsh. Who are you?' I hold out my badge, and then look down to my notepad.

'Agent Cronin, FBI. Okay, Jack, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, and you have to answer the truth, even if it seems impossible, understand?' he nods slowly 'Okay, so, do you remember what happened?'

'We were on our way to visit my aunt, because she had a baby. We stopped to buy some food, and…and' his voice breaks, and I squeeze his shoulder.

'It's okay, just keep going'

'Mom was in the car, and I was eyeing this girl that was refuelling her car, while dad and Jen were at the shop, when suddenly I smelled this awful smell coming from somewhere, so I looked around and saw a woman with a knife slicing dad's throat as he made his way back to the car, and suddenly all went black.' He gulps, and remains silent for a while.

'Hmmm, Jack, how was the girl you were eyeing? I mean, we need to know in case there are more victims' Jack nods, and frowns a second, trying to remember.

'She was short, with very blonde hair. And she had a great ass.' I chuckle.

'Okay. But did you see her eyes, I don't know, where they unusual? Like, of different colours? He scrunches his nose.

'I think so, but I didn't see her face too well. Although the woman that….she had black eyes, I'm sure' I close my notepad and look up at him. 'Jack, do you want to call your aunt? We've finished here' he nods, and I call a nurse. _Please let her not be the horny one, please let her not be the horny one._

'Do you want me, agent?' _No luck_.

'Ehh, can you please give the boy a telephone? Thank you' she nods and walks away. I breathe deeply and go outside, phoning Dean.

'Sam, what do you have?'

'Well, the boy definitely saw Iz in the gas station, and also said that there was a woman with black eyes, but he doesn't remember anything more. You?'

'The very lovely priest apparently talks with angels, and he lent us a few books about Liam. Where at the motel now, grab some diner, please.'

'Okay, bye.' I grab a few burgers and go back to the motel. Dean is reading in the bed, and Jo is nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Jo?' without looking up, Dean points to the bathroom. I take out the food, and he immediately starts eating.

'We have to bring Iz back; he cooked the best food in the country. I smile, but nearly choke when behind Dean appears Cass. Seeing my face, Dean sighs and turns around.

'Hi Cas, found anything?'

'Yes. And you?' a little taken aback, Dean frowns.

'Ehh, no. This witch Liam appears only in a few books and it mostly says that she'll bring destruction to earth and such, by killing the true servants of God. The priest was truly terrified when we told him what happened.' Cas nods and sits down on one bed. At that moment Jo opens the door and walks inside, sitting next to Dean. Cas looks at them a second and then begins talking.

'Liam needs to kill a servant of God to regain all her power. And she has to do it tonight, new moon.' I think quickly. There are barely left three hours till night, and we still don't know where Iz is.

'Where is Iz? It might be a little difficult to save her if we don't know where they have her' Dean says.

'She is in Holly.' I do a double take.

'But you said Holly was dust'

'Apparently not. There must be some building that didn't collapse. We must find her before is too late.'

'Thanks Sherlock, we didn't realise that. Come on everybody, let's go' Dean gets up, tingling the keys of the Impala.

'There is no time' Cass says, standing up. I close my eyes in anticipation, and open them a second later. We're in a deserted street. Or what's left of it. At the end, there is an old building, like a warehouse of something.

'Hey Cass, not to be a downer or anything, but we don't have weapons' I say.

'Yes we have' he replies, pointing to the Impala, which appears a few inches away of Dean.

'Okay, so, where is Iz? In that building' Because it looks like it's about to collapse' Jo states. Suddenly Castiel looks up at the sky.

'Something's wrong. We must hurry up' he doesn't wait and starts walking towards the building. I run, trying to catch up with him.

'Cas, if this thing kills true servants of God, won't it be a little suicidal for you to go in there?' he nods. 'So what? You're just gonna immolate yourself?'

'If it's necessary. I'm not the only angel, but she's the only warrior prophet. Her security comes before my life' he looks down, but keeps walking

'Ah, okay.' I say, taken aback. We stop a few meters in front of the door, waiting for Dean and Jo.

'This is very weird. Why there isn't any demon? It looks like a trap' Dean arrives at my side, holding a shotgun.

'It's a trap' Castiel says, and I shudder, looking around.

'Let's go' Dean says, opening the door with a kick.

* * *

Hope you like it! Next chapter will finally be Iz, and I will try to have it posted as quickly as posible.


	10. Iz's POV 3

New chapter! Wow, I'm writing a chapter each day. I might finish the story before I go to camp... doubt it.

Well, for those who asked, in this chapter we FINALLY know what was the price they had to pay for bringing Jo back. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews, and for those who missed it, last chapter I threw a hint of Grey's Anatomy in Dr Sloan (McSteamy rocks!)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, sadly.

* * *

**IZ'****S POV**

_*Flashback*_

I pulled the car in front of the house and got out. I walked up the stairs and knocked the door while looking around. I heard a noise between the cars and I was about to go check it when the door opened. In front of me stood a man in a wheelchair of around 60, with grey hair and a baseball cap.

'What do you want miss?' he asked.

'Chuck sent me. I'm' I didn't get to finish my sentence as he pulled out a gun, and I raised my hands.

'What are you?' he asked, scrutinizing me. Oh God, how I'm gonna explain this.

'Please don't shoot. My name's Isabelle Mason. I'm, I'm a prophet. Can you put the gun down, please?' the man looked at me one more time and then opened the door, but didn't take away the gun. I gulped and entered the house. It was surrounded with books. They were everyway. On the floor, on the stairs, on the kitchen counter. When we arrived at the kitchen I spotted a young man sitting in a chair, cleaning a gun, who got up when he saw us. He was freakishly tall, I barely reached his shoulder.

'Bobby, who is she?' I extended my hand to him, but Bobby cocked the gun at me and I stopped dead on my tracks.

'Castiel, little help here?' I whispered, hoping that the angel would hear me, wherever he was.

'Okay Cas, okay, but you can't just pop in when…' I heard a voice coming from the yard, and a few seconds later a guy appeared in the kitchen. He was tall, not like the other one, but still. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed in relief when behind him I saw the now familiar trench coat.

'Castiel, thank God. Could you at least have warned that I needed a gun? He nearly blew my head out.' Castiel looked at me; head cocked, and then looked at Bobby.

'It's fine, she told you the truth. She is a warrior prophet'

'So she gets vision too, like Chuck?' the tall guy asked.

'Not exactly, and can you please stop talking like I'm not in the room? It's awkward.' They all turned to face me, and I felt a blush start creeping up my cheeks.

'What do you want?' the guy that appeared with Castiel asked.

'Umm, I actually don't know. Castiel, what do I do now?' I asked.

'You stay here with them, but you must continue hunting. Just establishe here your… camp base, as you'd call it.' Bobby scoffed.

'Right, like I'm gonna have here a little girl that doesn't know how to take care of herself, with the entire Apocalypse around us.' That was the click.

'I can take care of myself perfectly, okay? In fact, I can take care of myself better than any of you, so you can shut your mouth about that.' I snapped.

'Cas, why does she have to stay with us? We can't have a burden in this, you know it. I don't care if she can take care of herself. She can't stay.' I glare at the shorter guy, preparing to snap again, when the taller one talks.

'Dean, don't be so rude. If she can help us, she can stay. I mean, Cas said she's a prophet, right? She surely can hep us' Dean looked at him, and sighed.

'Okay, but the second she becomes a burden, she's out. Do you understand?' he asked me. I nodded, and Castiel disappeared. I turned around to take my things out of the car, and I felt Dean following me. I didn't acknowledge him as we walked outside, until I heard him gasp. I turned round, and found him staring at my car.

'What?'

'Is that your car?' he asked, pointing to my Bug.

'Yeah, got any problem?' I asked, opening the trunk.

'That is not a car for a hunter. It's an abomination.'

'I beg your pardon?' I took out my bags.

'If you're gonna stay here, you have to get rid of that Barbie car.' I passed him, shoving him with the bags.

'Don't insult my car.' I came back into the kitchen and dropped my bags at the floor. The tall guy looked up at me and then to Dean.

'Dean…'

'What Sam? She has a Bug. A Bug. That's not a car. It's, it's a toy car! Whoever brought her that car must be insane' I clenched my fists, and counted to ten.

'It was a present from my parents, okay? And they are dead, okay? So shove your opinions up your ass' Dean looked down, scratching his head, and Sam got up.

'Hi. I think we didn't start to well. I'm Sam Winchester, and he's my brother Dean.' He said. I smiled and replied.

'I'm Isabelle Mason, but you can call me Iz'

_*End Flashback*_

_Plick. Plick. Plick_.

The sound echoes in my ear, and I stir up. Instantly I feel a stabbing pain in my head, and I bite my lip to prevent me from screaming. I slowly open my eyes and look around me. I'm in what seems an old warehouse or something like that. How did I end up here? With a flash, all the memories come back. _Gas Station. Demons. Wall. Pain._ I inhale sharply and try to get up, but I feel something pressing my wrists. I look down and spot a handcuff nailed to the floor. Perfect. I grunt and try to get up again, with no luck.

'You're finally awake! Thank God, for a moment I thought we lost you!' sounds a cheery voice. I look up and see the woman from the station coming near me. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

'What do you want?'

'Peace on Earth and a new pair of jeans. This dress is awful! Well, this woman is awful. But I guess I don't have a choice, don't I? Because you, little sneaky prophet, can't be possessed.' She approaches me, and I try to back off without snapping my wrists.

'What do you want?' I repeat slowly. The headache is really getting to me.

'What? This is the part when I tell you my evil plan, and when I finish your friends come in, rescue you and kill me? Sorry kiddo, no luck. But maybe I'll tell you later, when it's done. Ah, no, you'll be dead!' she starts to laugh, and I look away, trying to find something to throw at her. She stops laughing and brings a chair next to me, sitting cross legged. 'You know, it was so easy it was embarrassing. Come on, I mean, months to track down one servant of God, one important, no those little helpless priest, but one prophet, specially one that doesn't have an archangel on her back, and a few omens here and there, and a single swung to a wall to knock you out? Girl, talk about easy peasy.' I glare at her, slapping myself mentally. I know she's right, but it was off guard, and I hit the wall pretty hard. I see that she's very close to me, and I swung my feet at her, trying to touch her skin, but she flicks her hand and I hear my ankle crack. This time I scream, choking back tears.

'Oh God!'

'He isn't going to help, you know? He'll never help you, and now Liam is going to make you her dinner. Have fun.' She says, standing up. I look at her one more time, and realise I'm out of options. I start to shout for help with all the air in my lungs, praying that someone will hear me. The woman looks at me and chuckles.

'Nobody will hear you dear; this is a sound-proof building. Shout all you want, you'll only get weaker.' She starts to walk away, and I snarl.

'What the hell do you want me for and who is Liam?' she turns around, slightly annoyed.

'Don't use that tone with me, Isabelle, you might regret it. But if you want so bad to know who Liam is, I'll tell you. She's a powerful witch, and in less than two hours she's gonna raise from hell, and the first thing she'll do is eat you. Sounds good, eh? And when your pathetic friends come save you, she'll eat them to. O wonder how that nerdy angel must taste.'

'Don't you dare touch any of them!' I shout, squirming to let the handcuffs go.

'Or what? You're gonna touch me? No, no, no, naughty, naughty girl. Hey, I think I'm gonna have a little fun. For raising her, I also need to kill some demons, so why not making it interesting?' she whips her head around and shouts. 'Bring 'em here!' I narrow my eyes at the door, in the other far end of the warehouse. A few minutes later, the door opens and shadows begin walking into. When they come into the light I gasp. They're children. Little children. But they all have black eyes, and are smiling in a way a little person shouldn't do it. 'Well, aren't they lovely? And to make all this more fun, they're gonna let the little brats come up, it would be awesome!' and with that all the little children tilt their heads back, and the next second the black eyes are gone, and they begin crying.

'Where am I? I want my momma! Mom, mom!' they hug each other and hiccup, and my eyes fill with tears. The possessed woman laughs and drags one child to my side. He begins kicking and crying louder, and while a part of me just wants to hold him and tell him everything's gonna be okay, I back away from him, trying not to touch him. Because I know what will happen. I close my eyes and silently pray for someone to come and rescue the poor boy, to rescue him from me.

'Don't try to fight it, Isabelle. It's in you, it's in your nature. Come on little boy, go say hi to blondie over there, she'll bring you to your mommy'. The little boy looks at me and begins walking towards me.

'No, no! Stay away from me, don't touch me, don't!' it's too late. The little boy grasps my forearm, and explodes into thin air. All the others stop crying, looking at me wide eyed. They mustn't be more than four years. I choke in my own breath and look away, not caring anymore about the handcuffs, that slice the skin off my wrists. I can barely feel it. The possessed woman takes another little one, a girl wearing a pink dress, and leads her over to me.

'Go meet your death, baby, go' the girl stares at me, and I try to gain the strength to keep her away.

'Listen to me. Don't touch me, don't touch me, because a bad thing will happen to you, okay? Just run, run out of here, that woman over there…' I feel a burning pain, and scream. When I look at my arms, I found them being scratched by invisible things, that tear up my skin. I scream and shake, and the girl frightened, stumbles and touches me. She explodes also. The pain stops, and I collapse on the floor, helpless.

'You talk one more time to those kids and the skin of your arms will not be the only thing I tear up.' She looks over to the kids 'I must admit you're good with kids. It's a shame that you won't get to play like that with your surrogate niece or nephew' I shake my head, trying to focus.

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, the Winchesters are like a surrogate family, no? So, when Dean hands his child over to Heaven, you won't get to play with him or her, obviously' she looks at her nails, blowing off some dust.

'Why would Dean do something like that?' the woman laughs.

'I'm surprised the angel hasn't told you anything yet. Did you think that bringing back the young Harvelle will be free? Heaven doesn't give anything free, for your information.' I gape at her, forgetting for a moment the cries of the children beside me. That can't be true. That can't… 'Well, stop the small talk. Let's continue!' she swirls across the room and scoop two young boys, and starts walking over to me, a warning look in her face. 'Try anything and I'll break your other leg so bad they'll have to amputate' I shiver, crawling on the floor, trying to get away, and knowing it's useless. When the boys are nearly touching me, I hear a voice behind me.

'Meg, stop.' I feel my heart practically jump out of my skin in relief. Meg stops and scoffs, letting the boys in the floor.

'Castiel, what a surprise. Where are your friends?'

'Right here, bitch' a shot rings in the walls, and Meg looks at her stomach, where a crimson stain is sprawling over. She then looks up, eyes flashing with fury.

'Dean, really? You know this won't kill me. I thought you learned from last time.' A second later, all hells breaks loose. I hear more gunshots, and the walls begin trembling. I see the little boys stumbling back and forth, dangerously near me. They began trembling, and the next second the black eyes are back. I shout, and feel someone crouching by my side.

'Shh, Iz, is okay' the handcuffs open, and I launch my arms at him, grasping his trench coat.

'Cas, the little boys, the girl, they… they' I feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks finally, and Cas looks at me with his blue eyes.

'I know, I know. We got to take you away from here. Can you walk?' I shake my head, and he scoops me up. I bury my head in his chest, shaking and trying not to scream at the pain, that hits me now in waves. The shots still ring in my ears when I hear Jo shouting.

'Okay, he has her, come on, we're leaving!' I feel like we're running, and I wonder why Cas don't teletransports or something. The cool air blows my hair, and I look up. We are now standing in the middle of ruins of what I suppose was a town. I look at Castiel, that is looking at me and raises two fingers to my forehead.

'Rest now, Isabelle' the darkness surrounds me.

-spn-

'Iz, Iz, Iz' I flutter my eyelids, trying to open them. I look right into a bright light. _Great, now I'm dead._ I scrunch my nose in concentration, trying to remember where I am. Well, not literally, because I don't feel anything more of my body than my eyelids.

'Iz, wake up.' I try to open once more my eyes, and this time I look right into two concerned eyes. I blink a few times, trying to focus.

'Hi' someone with a crooked voice mutters. God, is that me? It sounds like someone crushed my voice box. I cough, and talk again. 'Hi Sam' I hear a relief sigh, and look around the hospital room. In a corner Jo sleeps with her head in Dean's shoulder, who is also asleep, with one arm around her waist. There's something wrong. I frown, trying to remember, but I can't. Then I look at Sam, who is leaning over me, smiling in relief. I smile back.

'How are you feeling?'

' Like I was run over by a truck' I say. He chuckles.

'Yeah, I know the feeling'

'How much time I've been out?'

'One day. The gash in your head probably had a lot to do with that. And you also have an ankle broken and you practically bled out from the cuts in your arms, but you're fine now. They put you like five tons of painkillers, so you don't feel anything.'

'Yeah, I don't even feel my feet, they're numb' he smiles again. 'You should really sleep, though' I nod weakly and close my eyes, immediately falling asleep.

-spn-

When I open my eyes again, the curtains are open, and a soft beam of moon enters trough the window. I feel like somebody is watching me. I turn my head around, inspecting the room. Dean and Jo aren't sleeping in the couch anymore, and with one look, I see there's only one person in the room, sitting in a chair next to me. I smile weakly, looking into his eyes, that I swear can see trough my soul.

'Hi Iz'

'Hi Cas. Where are Dean, Jo and Sam?' he continues to stare at me, but I don't say anything, looking at my bandaged hands instead.

'They're at the motel ,sleeping.' he pauses 'The other kids, they're safe. They're now with their families' I look up, and feel the tears in my eyes. I mouth and inaudible thank you, but I'm sure he can hear it, because he bows his head. I then look again at my hands.

'But the ones I killed, those aren't with their families, they'll never be again.' I sob, putting my hands in my face, letting the bandages absorb my tears.

'You didn't kill them, you put them out of their misery. There are at peace now' I let out a humourless chuckle.

'Don't sugarcoat it Cas, it's useless. I know what I did' I say, without taking the hands from my face. I feel to warm hands taking mine and pulling them down. I open my eyes, and look at his expression, confused. He avoids my eyes, and sighs.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into hunting again. You weren't ready, and I was wrong. It's not your fault what happened to those kids, it's mine. I'm sorry' I look at him wide eyed, and he finally looks into my eyes again.

'It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it' he looks at me, confused, and I realise he probably didn't understand it. 'I don't blame you Cas. What's done is done' he nods, and I look at my hands, which are still in his. He looks also at our hands, and suddenly takes away his. I sigh and yawn.

'You should sleep, I think you need it to heal' I smirk, my eyes closing again. Before I fall asleep again, I mumble.

'You must tell them. Dean and Jo. They deserve to know' I open my eyes, and look at Cas, who nods and stands up.

'I know' I feel he's about to disappear, and I quickly grasp his wrist. He looks surprised at the sudden contact, but don't pull away.

'Come back here when you tell them, please. I want to know' he nods again and I let go his wrist. I close my eyes again and sleep.

* * *

Like it? Please review!


	11. Jo's POV 2

Two chapters in a day? I'm really speeding up things. Well, I must say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Thenext chapter will be the last, but don't worry, I'll do more stories about Iz and Dean/Jo. Perhaps I even turn this into a series!

Dean/Jo lovers, I'm so sorry, but I can't make the chapters longer. I don't know why, it just... stucks at 900. I'm sorry, but hope you like my efforts!

Enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if you didn't catch it already.

**

* * *

**

**JO'S POV**

'Cas, she's sleeping, what do you want to talk about?'

'I have something to tell you, both of you, about her conditions for coming back to life.' My eyes shot open, and I stand up from the motel bed, looking around. I see the bathroom door partially open, and I walk over. I open the door and spot Cas leaning at the counter and Dean, with his arm crossed and his brow furrowed, but open his arms when he sees me. I wrap myself in his arms, and face Cas.

'Okay. I'm here now. What do you have to tell us?' Cas looks at the floor and then at us.

'The condition for you to come back was that your first child will be sent to Heaven to be in your place.' Dean stiffens behind me, and I gasp and fly my hands to my stomach, even if I know there's nothing there.

'What?' I manage to ask. Cas looks down again.

'I'm sorry'

'No, you aren't sorry, spineless bastard. No one is gonna put a hand on my child ever!' Dean shouts, ready to jump at Castiel. I turn around and cup his face.

'It isn't his fault. Would you prefer that I was still dead?' he shakes his head fiercely.

'But… is our child' I nod, tears filling my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. He reaches out and brushes his fingers against my cheek, cleaning away the tears.

'Dean, I understand this is difficult to you, but you must understand that is inevitable. There aren't any exits to this one. If you try to break it, Jo would be sent back, and no one would be able to bring her back this time.' I hear Castiel talk, but I barely register anything. Dean looks down at me, and I can see the tears in his eyes too.

'Cas stop. Give time to process, please.' He says, closing his hand in a fist. We hear a flutter of wings and I know Castiel's gone. In the same second, Dean walks through the door and slams it in his way out. I stand there, touching my cheek in the spot he had his hand at, hot tears running freely down my face. I stumble backwards and crawl under the sink, putting my head between my knees. I don't know how much time I stay there, crying and clutching my stomach, when two strong arms surround me, and I cry harder, while he strokes my hair.

'Shh, Shh, Shh' When I stop sobbing, I look at him, my face red and puffy.

'Dean, what are we gonna do? My child, our child, he's going to die when he hasn't even live yet'

'I don't know, I don't know, but we'll see when the time comes, okay?' I nod and hug him. We stay there, at the floor, hugging each other, when Dean lifts his head from my collarbone and asks

'What do you remember from Heaven?'

'Nothing. The hellhounds scratching, the bomb, the kiss, and waking up in Bobby's front yard. There's nothing in between.' He nods, but eyes me carefully.

'Is that all? Please Jo don't lie to me.' I look at him and bite my lip.

'There, there are flashes, but nothing with sense. I promise! I remember… my fifth birthday, the last one with my father, and also… when I met you. But, there's nothing more, nothing that looks like Heaven, anyway.' I smile, and he flashes me that ten thousand dollar smile before kissing me. I kiss him back, moving my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth with a moan and soon the clothes are flying everywhere.

Later, when the sunlight begins to light the room, I wake up and stare at my empty stomach, making soft circles around it. And take a decision. I will do anything so that Dean, our child and I live together all the time we have in this world. I glance at Dean, who is sleeping flat on his stomach, and arm swung over me, and stroke his hair. He stirs and open his eyes.

'Hello gorgeous' I say, kissing his forehead. At that moment I hear a knock at the door, and shout.

'What?'

'It's me, Sam. Iz is awake again, and we can go to discharge her, Castiel is already with her. Wake up Dean and let's go' I nudge Dean and wrap myself with the sheets, walking to the bathroom.

'Okay, ten minutes!' I begin to close the door of the bathroom 'Come on Dean, or we won't have time to take a shower' Dean lifts his head from the pillow

'Together?' I'm about to answer when I hear a bang from the door.

'I'm still here, and don't take any shower together, we won't arrive to the hospital in a week! Hurry up!' I chuckle and close the door, blocking Dean's grunts.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! ready for last chapter? I will update soon, keep reading!


	12. What Now?

It's finally over. After 11chapters, my first story comes to an end, but I will do more stories about Iz and Dean/Jo (after all, they need to solve the first child little problem, because, you know Dean, he's stubborn like himself)

I can only say thank you. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and PM and for reading this story, my very first fic. Thanks to all of you:

-dean-jo : for being the very first one to review this story, and for being a supportive member of dean/jo lovers.

-SayNo2DemonBlood : for supporting the OC/Sam thing, even if it didn't happen at the end. (sorry about that, but... keep reading, maybe in the future...)

-davis395 : for pointing out a practical reason why Sam should be with OC, and for that kind review (you also made my weekend better with your review)

-Mary Izzy Dakota : for being a lover of 'awww...' moments, just like me.

-emielou : for reviewing almost every chapter, and following the story.

-Team-JEdward2010 : for catching the reference in the A/N at the end of chapter 6, and for thinking the same as me (What did they kill Jo for?)

-cornev : for all of your wondeful reviews, and your funny PMs. It's very nice to 'talk' with someone who is just as obsessed as me, and who lives so far away.

-supernatural13 : for being curious about the development of the story and for loving it.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and to all of the readers that will read this in the future. Thank you for reading!

Enjoy and please: REVIEW! (because after reading all this, it's a shame that you don't give your opinion.)

Disclaimer: I own everything, sue me.

* * *

**WHAT NOW?**

The air entered the Impala in furious swirls, messing with the girl's hairs. Dean and Sam, sitting in the front seat didn't mind it, though. Dean sang out loud a random song on the radio, and Iz and Jo talked, using their hands to try to keep their hair in place. Sam looked out of the window, letting the cold wind blowing in his face. It had been a few hours since Iz was discharged, but she carried around crutches. They had left Ord immediately, evading the feds that were looking for their statement, and headed back to Bobby's house to retrieve Iz's truck.

'Hey, I'm hungry; can we stop to eat something?' Iz asked. Dean looked in the rear view mirror and nodded, heading to a diner. When they stopped, Iz jumped out of the car and ran to a table, where she started to read the menu.

'What's with her?' Dean asked, looked at her. Sam shrugged and Jo opened her mouth, but closed it again, shrugging as well.

'Maybe she's healing and she needs to eat a lot' Sam said while they seated.

'Or maybe because the hospital food is ridiculous, and the nurses had me starving all the time I was there.' Iz replied, calling a waitress. 'I want a big cheeseburger with French fries, one plate of pancakes with chocolate and a coconut milkshake. Ah, and cinnamon pie. Thank you' the waitress smiled and took the rest of the orders and headed to the kitchen. When they were all eating, Dean's phone started ringing, and he picked it, stuffing half a burger in his mouth.

'Yeah? - No, I'mf hiff fon, do you wamt anythimg? - Okay, we'll fe there. Fank you sir' he hung up, and looked at a giggling Jo, that pointed him.

'You're so funny when you talk like that, its like and old man' Dean pulled a face, and it was Sam's turn to start laughing. Iz looked at the three of them, laughing at each other, and smiled. She felt a flutter of wings beside her, and she turned around to see Castiel observing her. She gulped the last piece of her cheeseburger and turned to face him. The look on his face almost made her laugh too.

'Why are they laughing?' he asked, brow furrowed.

'Dean talked with his mouth full, and Jo said he looked like and old man, and that made Sam start laughing also' he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

'I don't understand you, humans' Iz grinned.

'Hey Cas, what's up man?' Cas looked up, but didn't say anything. He then looked back at Dean.

'Nothing, I just wanted to know what you're doing next' Sam shrugged, and Jo looked at Dean.

'Well, a friend of dad just called. You remember Martin Creaser? He's at Gleenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital, and says there's a hunt there, so, who wants to come with me to the nuts house?' Sam raised a brow, but nodded, and Jo kissed Dean's cheek.

'We're in' she turned to Iz, who was still silent.

'I'm taking a demon-free vacation, until I'm out of the cast and my arms heal.'

'Where are you going?' Dean asked.

'To Los Angeles' Sam frowned.

'But that is your hometown, no?' Iz nodded, taking a sip of milkshake.

'Yeah, it's been a year since I went away; I think it's time for a little reconnection with my town. Plus, it'll be fun avoiding my aunt and all the cops that are looking for me.' Castiel looked at her, looking worried.

'Why are the police looking for you?'

'I… I kinda run from home without leaving a note. Probably my aunt thought they kidnapped me.' Dean chuckled.

'Smart move, Ms. Clever'

'Her last name is Mason, not Clever' Castiel said, tilting his head. Iz patted his shoulder.

'It's a nickname, Cas' he nodded, not quite understanding, but letting it go.

'Well, I suggest we hit the road now, so we can arrive at Bobby's by tonight, okay?' Dean said, tossing a few dollars in the table and getting up. Iz stuffed the last of the pancakes and picked up the milkshake, but Dean pointed at it.

'If you spill it in the Impala you'll be running all the way to Bobby's' Iz nodded, smirking, and they got up to go. Iz turned to say goodbye to Castiel, but the seat he occupied was empty. She sighed and walked out, throwing a last glance at his seat, then running to catch up with the guys and Jo.

THE END

* * *

Enjoy it? Review please!

The next part of the series will be my personal take at Sam, Interrupted, and I'll do another one to see what Iz is up to in LA, and what does she do when a certain angel and eventually the boys and girl join her in a hunt that stirs up her past.

Thanks for reading!

Isa


End file.
